The three piece beverage carrier relates to beverage packages in general and more specifically to the divided open top containers for long neck beer bottles. Interlocking longitudinal and transverse partitions become a grid-like divider with the edges of the partitions folded and glued for stiffness. The partitions, when placed in an expanded condition within a carton, receive and separate the bottles from contact with each other.
Basket carriers have had much use carrying bottles of soda, beer, and other beverages. Prior art basket carriers start from a single blank of material. The four walls and the bottom of the carrier, and the partition assembly start as separate flat blanks later folded and formed into a basket for carrying beverages. Complicated machinery performs the intricate folding and gluing that forms a blank into a carrier. Made from a single blank, the carriers do not nest together. Further, printing must be applied to the prior art blanks before assembly of the carriers, adding a step and cost to the production process.